


art for 'The Avengers: Masquerade'

by stormbrite



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrite/pseuds/stormbrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young woman ends up being an experiment. She turns into something different. The Avengers is sent to help her. How will things turn out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for 'The Avengers: Masquerade'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Masqurade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134759) by [cassandrasfisher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher). 



                            

 


End file.
